diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
S.M.I.D.S.Y.
S.M.I.D.S.Y. (which stood for Sorry Mate I Didn't See You) was a heavyweight robot, which competed in Extreme 1 and Series 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. S.M.I.D.S.Y. had an aggressive battle strategy and was capable of dominating robots even without the use of its weapon. Robot History Extreme 1 S.M.I.D.S.Y. first and only appeared in the Sumo during Extreme 1. Shunt reversed and slammed S.M.I.D.S.Y. into the corner of the ring. Shunt then charged and shoved S.M.I.D.S.Y. off lasting 0:17 Seconds and coming fifth over all. Series 2 S.M.I.D.S.Y. first official appearance was in Heat B against Meggamouse, 13 Black and Scorpion. All the robots confronted Meggamouse and ganged up on, slamming it up and over before it self righted and got away. Scorpion darted at Meggamouse's side and back wheel, even as it flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. over. Meggamouse flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. over but this did nothing to effect S.M.I.D.S.Y. Scorpion was flipped by Meggamouse on its front and stood still for a moment before rejoining the battle hitting each opponent in its path. S.M.I.D.S.Y. soon gets slammed by Meggamouse and pressed into the CPZ. Scorpion assaulted 13 Black causing significant damage and even ripped off the one flywheel. Meggamouse manages to flip 13 Black over, resulting in 13 Black unable to self right and was promptly counted out. S.M.I.D.S.Y. slams Meggamouse and gets underneath it pushing it into the blade of Scorpion tearing off a tire. As S.M.I.D.S.Y. slowly pushed Meggammouse towards the pit, Meggamouse quickly flipped itself to safety, Scorpion foolishly pitted itself while assisting S.M.I.D.S.Y. eliminating itself. S.M.I.D.S.Y. faced Apex first. Apex span around with the bar spinning quickly only for S.M.I.D.S.Y. to get underneath and ram Apex. S.M.I.D.S.Y. drives towards the arena wall only for Apex to slip off and batter the side of S.M.I.D.S.Y., however, S.M.I.D.S.Y. is consistent in its attacks and continued to ram Apex. Apex continues to attack S.M.I.D.S.Y. but the attacks are in vain as S.M.I.D.S.Y. continues to ram it, even causing Apex to jolt and flip about some of the times. Apex reverses and presses the pit release but upon being attacked by S.M.I.D.S.Y. it is sent toppling about from the powerful impacts. S.M.I.D.S.Y. continues to ram Apex about while Apex's weapon merely scratches the front scoop of S.M.I.D.S.Y. but S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s attacks allowed for it to get into position and ram Apex against the side wall sending it out of the arena. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then faced Meggamouse again. Meggamouse quickly flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. but was unable to control it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. recovered and began to ram Meggamouse about in particular the sides, it even caused Meggamouse to topple on its back a few times forcing it to self right. Meggamouse got its revenge on S.M.I.D.S.Y. by flipping it against the side wall where it drove away, though upside down and more vulnerable. S.M.I.D.S.Y. is rammed by Meggamouse who shunts it to the other side of the arena and proceeded to flip S.M.I.D.S.Y. out of the arena. S.M.I.D.S.Y final battle was against the third seeds Behemoth. Behemoth violently charges and flips S.M.I.D.S.Y. over. As S.M.I.D.S.Y. tries to get away it is flipped and rolled about the arena before being flipped incredibly high and almost out of the arena. S.M.I.D.S.Y. tries to get away but is pursued by Behemoth who continues to assault and flip S.M.I.D.S.Y. some more. S.M.I.D.S.Y. tries to face Behemoth one on one using the wedge to stop Behemoth from flipping them, it worked for a while but Behemoth managed to exploit the wedge and flips S.M.I.D.S.Y. out. Results Wins/Losses Sumo and King of the Hill results do not count *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Robots to have debuted in Extreme Series 1 Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Robots with Wedges Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots with Flywheels Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Rambots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots with Equal amounts of wins and losses